iAm Your Friend
by mollie21
Summary: Years after Carly left, the gang fell apart and had nothing to do with each other. However, when they find each other again, and one of them is in trouble, will they pull together to help a certain Freddie Benson?
1. Chapter 1

Since Carly had moved to Italy with her father, neither of them had ever seen her again, not even heard from her. 6 years on, and the two were still left wondering. Two years after she left, Sam moved away from Seattle, presumably as far away from her mother as possible. As did Freddie, but not together. It was still awkward because of their brief romance. And then that ended. They never heard from each other again.

Everyone expected Freddie Benson to grow up and become the owner of a huge technology company that sold millions of his own inventions every day. However, whoever thought that couldn't have been further away from the truth. After moving away from his mom at the first opportunity he could, he found himself lost. He applied for several top collages, and expected to be accepted into all of them with the extremely high grade average he had achieved in high school. But he never got there. It seemed that these days, you need more than a 4.0 to get there. So, Freddie was left in his rundown apartment in a rundown part of town, about to be evicted with no money, and telling his mom everything was okay when she called.

Samantha Puckett, on the other hand was quite the opposite. Everyone expected her to become a poor woman in a horrible place with nowhere to go. The thing is, she became to opposite, really. Sam became the owner of a very rich business which was partnered with the _Pear _organisation. Puckett's had pretty much everything. They owned banks, shops which sold everything, holidays, the lot. She even owned Puckett's homeless shelter! Who would have thought that rude, lazy girl would have owned all of that and lived in a skyscraper, overlooking the beautiful New York city.

As for Carly Shay, she wasn't doing too bad for herself, either. She own a decent sized flat in Italy, after getting herself into a good university with her father's money. She now worked as a nurse in a children's hospital. She loved doing what she did. However, there wasn't a day that went by that she didn't find herself thinking about the iCarly gang. She wanted to contact them. She really did. But as time went on, she felt like they would be angry with her for not calling. The longer she left it, the more she felt she couldn't call. So she didn't.

However, with all of this, Carly still sat at her desk in front of the computer, contemplating weather or not to email_. Emailing isn't too full on, is it? _She thought. _I mean, it's not like I'm actually talking to them?_ That was it. She had waited too long. It was now or never.

First iCarly FanFiction! What do you guys think? Please excuse any inaccuracies, I've only actually seen a couple of seasons (including the last one )': ) So please tell me if I get anything wrong. Review if you want to, I don't mind (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick update!**

Email: Puckket, Sam Freddie, Benson

Subject: Hey guys...

Message: Hey guys... I... I don't really know what to say. I guess I'm sorry? I should have contacted you as soon as I arived in Italy. I guess things got in the way. But that's no excuse. How are you both doing? I miss you, a lot. Do you ever hear from Spencer? I haven't spoken to him in a long time either. Not since he moved to England with his new girl friend.

Listen. I have an idea. Why don't... Why don't we meet up? If you get this, please, please reply. I mean, you might not even use these addresses anymore. But if you do. Please.

Love,

Your old friend,

Carly Shay xx

**This is kinda because I felt bad because the first chapter was really short. Well... so is this! I will try to update regularly! Mol x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here's another chapter! Just so you know each chapter I post will probably be short but very frequent. I really want to finish this, so bear with me. Thanks!**

Sam's POV (third person)

Considering how lazy Sam was, she had gone far in the world of business. Only now, she could afford to employ people to do things for her. Her personal assistant was called Julie.

"Julie!" she yelled from her sofa. A young woman came into the room and smiled at Sam.

"Sam?" she asked politely.

"Schedule, please?" she asked. Julie nodded and opened up her phone.

"Today… a meeting with Pear Org., tomorrow nothing and then a visit to the homeless we went to last year. Okay?" Sam nodded.

"Anything else?"

"Erm…" she said, rapidly scrolling through the phone. "Nothing much" she continued. "Only an e-mail from a… Carly Shay? I think that is… yes, Shay".

Sam froze. "Sh… Shay?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes… want me to delete it?"

"No!" she replied almost instantly. "I mean… just leave it… you can go" she said in almost a whisper. Before she realised what she was doing she got up and ran over to the computer and logged in. Her password was still, in Carly's words, 'icky'. She fumbled about with the mouse until she got onto her e-mails. And she saw what Julie had said. _Inbox: Carly Shay. Subject: Hey guys… _As she read it, she couldn't breathe. She had never been mad at Carly for never calling. She could never be mad at Carly. Should she have been? Without thinking, she started to tap away at the key board, and clicked send, before she even had a chance to read what she had written.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter number 4! Another short one! Sorry!**

Bills. Money. House. Job. Mom. These were all of the thoughts that were rushing through Freddie Bensons head constantly. He quite literally had no money, and was quickly running out of the few essentials he had. He would tell his mom. She would help him – that was if he hadn't have told her he was doing really well, big apartment, great job. No. he couldn't disappoint her. She had always had big dreams for her little Fredward. Yet did she know none of them ever came true.

So, there sat Freddie Benson, on the floor of a broken, dirty apartment, back against the wall. He had no furniture, no cooking tools and most of the cupboards were empty. Not only this, but the heating had been cut off, and he expected it was only a matter of time before the water did too. He curled himself into a ball, as tears fell down his cheeks. He didn't bother wiping them of. What would be the point?

As much as he knew he had to do something, he couldn't. All of the jobs had gone, or so it seemed. He had sold almost everything he owned, bar his phone, the essentials and the clothes that he was wearing. He was truly desperate. For a smart man, he wasn't in the smarted position. Suddenly, he phone started to vibrate. He looked at the caller ID and snapped out of his pit of despair – for the minute. It read _mom. _He sniffed and wiped his tears. He held the phone up to his ear and smiled, to make himself sound as cheery as possible.

"Hey mom!" he said enthusiastically.

"Freddie honey! How are you?!" she squealed.

"I'm… good! How are you, mom?!"

"I'm great honey! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too" he smiled. "How are the new neighbours?" he asked.

"Oh! They seem nice! I've not really spoken to them that much. I do miss Spencer, though"

"Me too" he replied quietly. "And… and Carly and Sam"

"Oh honey" cooed Mrs Benson.

"It's cool, mom!" he replied instantly. That embarrassing time in his life when his mom knew he liked Carly…. "Mom! I… I actually have to get to work now!" he said.

"Well okay! I'm so proud of you honey! Love you!"

"Love you too" he said in almost a whisper, before putting down he phone. _I'm so proud of you honey! _That's why he could never tell her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy! Double update! Whoop whoop! Thanks for all of your reviews. As authors, you know how much it means to have someone compliment your work! I've never been so dedicated to a piece of work… wow… I'm going to stop going on now. Short chapter! Sorry! Wait… I should stop saying that. I think we all know they're going to be short. Meh. Still rambling! I'll shut up now.**

Once again, Carly sat at her desk, but this time desperately awaiting a reply from her two best friends. _Would they even get them? _She wondered. _Even if they do, what's to stop them being mad at me? _So many thoughts were going around her head when she heard a noise from her computer. She turned to the screen almost immediately to see an email flash up on the screen. She read the senders name. _Sam. _Her breath caught in her throat, and for some reason, felt like she was to mentally drained to open it. Her hands shaking, she reached for the mouse and moved it towards the message. For a few seconds, the mouse hovered over the message. She finally decided to open it. She had waited too long not to. As she read it, she was quite literally speechless.

_Email: Carly Shay_

_Subject: Re: Hey guys…._

_Hi. I… I don't quite know what to say. I mean… all of these years, I've always just thought you were busy. I was never mad. I'm not made now. I mean, I could have contacted YOU but I didn't. Should I be mad? I don't know. We should talk this out. Face to face I mean. Your idea of meeting up? Sounds good. Not sure where the nub is though… I haven't spoken to him in years. How are you doing, Carls? I miss you._

_Sam x_

Carly's mouth hung slightly open as her eyes welled up with tears.

"_I miss you too"_ she whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry there was no update yesterday! My bad! This chapter is for my friend Beth who got all exited and weird when I told her I would, and started doing this weird exited thing with her hands whilst our other friend stroked my head. Yeah… weird. Anyway, enjoy!**

Freddie looked down at the letter he had just opened. There was only one word that he needed to see. **EVICTED. **He had three days to leave. It wasn't like he had too much to pack, though. He sat on the floor and put his head in his hands. _Why did everything turn out like this? _He asked himself. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. At first, he decided to ignore it. However, it didn't stop. He finally got up and opened it.

"Hello?" he asked. There was a man in a suit stood at the door.

"Fredward Benson?"

"Yeah?" he said, concerned.

"I'm the landlord. You're supposed to be gone by now!"

"What?..." asked Freddie.

"You had three days to move out! I want you gone!" he said in a raised voice.

"But… but I only just got the letter today! Please don't make me go yet! I have nowhere to go!" pleaded Freddie.

"That's not my problem son! No money, no rent. That's how it works!"

"Please! Just give me one more day!" The man shook his head.

"I want you gone. Now."

"But… Wh… what about my things?" he said, his eyes welling up with tears.

"… 10 minutes" Freddie nodded. He went back in, and within a matter of seconds, he was back with his belongings. As he walked out, the man walked in. walking away, he heard the click of the lock go. He literally had no home, no money, no job and no life.

He placed his bag down on the floor of a street and sat by it. The street was pretty much deserted as it was quite late, so he saw no problem with it. He rested his head of his bag and closed his eyes to think for a moment. What the hell was he going to do? There was no way he was going to his mom and he had no friends in the area. Who would take in a homeless man from the streets? And then it hit him, like lightning. He was homeless. A phrase he never thought he would say. _I'm homeless. _And then something else sprang to mind. Where do homeless people go? Shelters.

He knew for a fact that there was one not far away. _Plummets _or something. He could go there? He could mak… make…. And he was asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I wasn't going to update until tomorrow but I had people threating to eat me so I decided I'd better… This chapter is written with the help of my friends, Beth and Heidi (: Hope you like it! **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: There is a small time skip, and this is a day or two later that the last chapter. Got it? I hope (:**

Sam stood at the arrival lounge at the airport, waiting for her friend that she hadn't seen in years. Not that she would ever admit it, but she was more nervous then she had ever been before… not like she had even been nervous. Her heart pounded, and she was sure she was sweating a noticeable amount. She shifted her weight to her other foot – she had been stood up waiting for almost an hour. She wanted to see Carly as soon as she could. Emailing her… it was just like they were friends again, just like that. They had sorted out all of the arrangements, for Carly to stay with Sam, and the only reason she could get there so fast was because of Sam's own airline company. Despite all of this, Sam still didn't know why she was still so nervous. But she had no time to think about that, because people started to come into the lounge from the plane. She looked around but didn't see Carly yet. Her fingers tapped on the bar she was leaning on, as she carried on looking around. Would she even recognise Carly after all of these years? What if she didn't recognise Sam?! There were so many questions going around her head.

"Sam?" said a breathless voice behind her. She slowly turned around and was met with the tear filled eyes of her best friend. Carly Shay.

"Carls?" she said hoarsely. Before she could say anything else she found herself embraced in a hug, her eyes also welling up. She couldn't quite believe this was happening. After a few minutes, the pulled away and smiled at each other. Carly was the first to speak.

"I'm… I'm so sorry Sam" she said, quietly.

"It's okay" said Sam, smiling, and lightly punching Carly in the arm. "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too" she replied. After a few seconds of silence, Carly spoke. "So, where's this apartment of yours then?"

"I told you thing! NY!"

"Let's go then?" Sam nodded. As they walked out of the airport, she couldn't have been happier that her and her best friend were reunited. Well, that was of course excluding Freddie, but for now, he could wait.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hellooo people!Chapter eight! And, before I start I really want to say that's for all of the reviews! Keep 'em coming! Sorry I haven't updated all weekend. This chapters for Heidi! Chapter in 5… 4… 3… 2….. I hate myself for saying that.**

Freddie stood outside of the homeless shelter, now contemplating weather or not he wanted to go on. From the outside, he could see it was quite crowded, and didn't look participially clean. But what was the alternative? Were the streets really any better? He shook his head before walking in.

Before him, he saw a kitchen sort of room, with metal tables and a serving desk. There were few people dotted around looking very sorry for themselves, as you would expect they would. As Freddie walked into the next room he kept his head down and tried not to catch anybody's eye. Truth be told, some of the men looked pretty rough and he didn't want to be starting any fights. Suddenly, a woman behind him started to speak.

"Hello? Are you new here?" Freddie spun around to see a woman with short blonde hair and glasses, looking directly at him.

"Erm… yeah. I've…. I've never kind of been to a place… like this". The woman smiled sweetly.

"Come with me. My names Jenny. I work here" Freddie smiled gratefully as he followed her back into the kitchen area. She sat down, and nodded to the seat next to her, offering Freddie a seat.

"So what's your name?"

"Freddie. Freddie Benson".

"Hi Freddie". He smiled at her. "I just need to ask you a few questions." He nodded. "Do you have any idea how long you will be staying here?"

He thought for a moment. "Just until I can find my feet" he replied.

"Okay" she nodded. "Well, here at Puckett's, you are allowed to stay in here for up to two months, free of charge" she informed. He nodded, even though he wasn't really taking in what she was saying. He was still shocked that his life had come to this. Before he knew it, he was being led off into another room. Although he wasn't really paying close attention, he could see people around him who were glaring at him. He was given a mattress and some spare clothes to wear. Everything else was oblivious to him. He sat on the mattress curled up in a ball, having no idea what to do.

**As you are reading this I literally only just finished it so sorry that it's not brilliant. Read and review! Thanks, byee!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay before I start I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated all week don't hate me! I would come up with an excuse but I don't have a very believable one unless you believe **_**The dog ate my computer….**_** I also want to apologise for my rubbish spelling! And sometime grammar! I'm terrible at spelling so I'm sorry! I can already see three spelling mistakes because of spell check that should be gone by the time you are reading this… But if you do see any feel free to let me know! Finally, if you are reading this, comment with a**_** (: **_**to make me happy! (No idea why!) Byeeeee! **

"Sam! Your apartment! It's so… wow!" Sam chuckled.

"Thanks!"

"How'd you afford it?! Rob a bank!?" Asked Carly, clearly still amazed.

"No, actually!" she laughed as she dumped Carly's luggage down on the floor. "I have my own business!" Carly looked at Sam is disbelief.

"Really?!"

"Yeah really! Ever heard of Puckett's?" Carly slowly nodded and kept looking at Sam, he mouth open a little. "Build it up from the ground!" she continued.

"Whoa!" said Carly. She looked around the room and made her way to a comfy looking sofa. Sam followed her and sat down next to her. Out of all of the people she had ever met, she figured Sam was the least likely to have accomplished this.

"So what do you do?"

"I'm a nurse in Italy" she replied smiling.

"That's so cool!"

"Thanks!"

Suddenly, the two heard a noise behind them, and the both turned their heads to see what it was. They saw Julie walk into the room, struggling with piles of paper work.

"Who's this" whispered Carly.

"My assistant" replied Sam. "Hey, Julie!" she shouted – although she really didn't need to. Julie looked up and was very surprised.

"Hello?" she said, looking at Carly.

"Hi" smiled Carly. "I'm Carly, an old friend of Sam's". Julie nodded and smiled uncertainly.

"Erm… hi." She turned her head to look at Sam. "Sam, your support to be at the homeless shelter in less than an hour!" she said franticly.

"Ugh. We can skip it this year, can't we?" Julie looked shocked.

"Of course not!"

"Fine!" Yelled Sam. Carly smiled to herself. _Still the same short temper. "_Come on Carl's" she said, as she practically dragged her of the sofa. _Yep. Still the same Sam._

**Sorry its so short. Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment saying **_**(: **_**!**


	10. Chapter 10

**GUYS HUYS GUYS GUESS WHAT!? I'M NOT DEAD! YAY FOR ME! I KNOW ITS BEEN LIKE A YEAR, BUT YOU KNOW. SORRY!**

As Freddie sat down on the metal bench, keeping his head down and trying to avoid eye contacts with, well, anyone. He hadn't been the long, when a young girl, no older than 10 came and sat on the opposite side of the bench. It always amazed him, how much confidence little kids had.

"Hi…" he said, his eyebrow slightly arched. The girl sat staring at him, almost studying his face. Suddenly, she opened her mouth to stop talking. "Who are you? I've never seen you around here before! I'm Samantha, but my friends call me Sammy or Sam, like the owner of this place! I'm 9 and I live here with my mum. Where do you –" She was cut off by Freddie.

"Whoa! Don't you ever stop talking, kid!?"

"Nope!" She said, almost proudly. "So what's your name?"

"I'm Freddie" he replied, not looking up from the table. "Surely your mom doesn't let you talk to strangers?" questioned Freddie.

"No, she's fine with it! We're all in the same boat. I like it here, I can play with my frien—HEY, HANNAH, WAIT UP!" The kid never finished her sentence because running off to play with her friend. Freddie smiled at this. This kid, Sammy lived in this place, and was still happy.

The room was almost empty, when two men with large cameras walked in. Freddie looked up with a questioning look on his face.

"She'll be here any minute!" One man shouted to another.

"Don't you think I know that!" the other shouted back, obviously irritated. He looked around the room, in hope to find out what was going on. As he looked behind him, he saw an oldish man, hunched over a bowl of _who knows what?_

"Excuse me, but do you know what's going on?" He asked politely. The old man turned around and made a grunt like noise before replying.

"Yeah, the owner is coming for the stupid annual visit. She gets a few kids to stand next to her for some pictures, does an interview and leaves" he said harshly.

"Oh… erm, thanks!?" As Freddie turned around he saw a few more people walking in. next to one of the camera men from before, he saw a posh looking, blonde girl. However, she was turned the opposite was, and he couldn't see the face. Next to her, was a woman with brown hair, slightly talker than the other. His eyes skimmed over the other people in the room, and his eyes fell on a woman with a clipboard staring right back at him. She started to walk over to him.

"Hi, I was just wondering if you could come over here for a quick picture with the owner?" Being Freddie, he didn't want to seem impolite, so reluctantly, he agreed. He was lead over to the blonde girl, who turned around to face him. He looked down at her slightly, and smiled.

But that was them moment he realised. It was her. All of the signs had just gone over his head. Both of their faces dropped as they saw each other, almost as if it was slow motion. Sam Puckett.

Without taking her eyes off him, Sam reached for Carly and pulled her towards him.

"Sam, what?!" she giggled and she turned to face her. Carly looked at Sams' face before turning to see what she was looking at. And just like that, she saw him.

"_Freddie?!"_


End file.
